fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual System
Dual System is a mechanic in Fire Emblem: Awakening that allows two adjacent allied units or Pair Up units to team up in battles. The lead character will battle normally but the supporting unit can boost certain stats, give additional attacks, or shield an ally in battle. The activation of the latter two are determined by the two unit's support levels and a specific stat. When in battle, only the lead character will be attacked unless the support character Support Blocks. Support Boost Support Boost (Dual Support in the Japanese version) activates every time a battle starts. The lead character receives a boost in stats (Hit, Critical, Hit Avoid, and Critical Avoid) from the supporting unit. The stat bonus received depends on the total support rank, which depends on the number of allies adjacent to (or in Double with) the active character and their support levels. *A support level of "none" counts as a support rank of 1. C, B A and S support levels count as support ranks of 2, 3, 4 and 5 respectively. *Support ranks are added for multiple characters so long as the character attacking or is attacked is adjacent to an allied unit or is in a Pair Up. **For example, if Chrom is in a Pair Up with Sumia with a Support of S and Gaius, with a Support of B, is adjacent to him the total Support Boost Level is 8. *If the active or support character has the Support Boost+ Skill, the support rank is boosted by 4. *The maximum support rank possible is 12. Dual Strike Dual Strike (Dual Attack in the Japanese version) is when the active character attacks there is a chance that the support character will perform a follow up attack. Support characters ignore weapon range as long as the main character can attack in proper range. Thus an Archer can attack an adjacent enemy as long as they are partnered with a character that can attack the adjacent enemy. The Supporting character will not activate Counter. Support characters can activate their attacking skills like Lethality and Ignis *If the support character damages the enemy with a Dual strike, they will gain experience and weapon experience **However the lead unit will gain the boosted EXP if the support character defeats the enemy. *The rate of activation is calculated by the two unit's support levels and their skill stat. *If the lead or support character has the Dual Strike+ Skill, the activation rate is boosted by 10. Support Block Support Block (Dual Guard in the Japanese version) is when an enemy attacks the active character, the support character can push the active character out of the way and block the attack, nullifying all damage. *Support Block will negate the effects of Lethality. *If the lead or support character has the Support Block+ Skill, the activation rate is boosted by 10. *The rate of activation is calculated by the Pair Up unit's support levels and their defense or resistance stat depending of the type of attack